Gilbert
Gilbert (ギルベルト Giruberuto) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Gilbert initially came to the village because of his liking for apples, and the player will meet him at Full Moon Town. Players won't actually meet him until the pencil has brought back to Witch Queen. He comes off as blundering, awkward, and a little shy - but also very nice. The rival for Gilbert's affection is Chloe, the daughter of Mansion servants. Both of them are currently third in the line of succession. If the two marry each other, Gilbert will live in Artemis Mansion. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Chloe 'Gifts' 'Love Events' White Flower Event When Gilbert has 10,000 FP or more, exit your house in the morning and you will see him standing there. Gilbert: "Hello!☆ How are you?" (Pulls out an Apple Juice) "I cooked it myself, but it just doesn't go with my taste. Will you accept the gift?" Purple Flower Event *Gilbert has 20,000 FP or more *Have seen the first event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Gilbert standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Gilbert: "Hello!☆ How was your sleep last night?" (Pulls out a Moonstone) "Isn't it wonderful? It has such a beautiful colour.♥ I think it suits you!♫ What's your response?" Dark Blue Flower Event *Gilbert has 30,000 FP or more *You have seen the Blue Flower Event AND already gave him the Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep in which Gilbert calls the player if she is free for date. Be sure to show up on the beach by 16:00. (Beep) "Hi, Name! This is Gilbert." "Can we eat together?" "Meet me at the school canteen around 16:00." At the date "Hello! I'm glad that you showed up.♪ Well, let's eat. I already ordered for us." (We then seat at the table.) Gilbert: "It's important to relax and enjoy a good meal. I'm thrilled, though. How do you feel, Name?" Yellow Flower Event *Gilbert has 40,000 FP or more *Have seen the 3rd event Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep in which Gilbert calls the player that he wants to confess his love for one. Be sure to show up by the fountain at Luminous Park at 16:00. (Beep) "Hello, this is Gilbert again." "I need to talk to you today." "If you have time, meet me by the fountain at Luminous Park around 16:00." By the Fountain "I never really felt this way, so it's hard to say." "Hm... well, must say that I love Name!" Blurb: Did Gilbert thought he really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' Rival Event #1 Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *18:00 to 19:00 *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower only OR you are married A salesman will visit Chloe and asks her to buy beauty products to make better looking. He pesters her until Gilbert tells him to leave and insists Chloe doesn't need them, she's already beautiful. Rival Event #2 Date Gilbert (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower only OR you are married. Find the rival of own gender before 12:00. Chloe wants to take Gilbert on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Chloe will be okay. This same event happens reversely as a male player. Rival Event #3 Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at a Dark Blue Flower only OR you are married *The game's whole storyline must be completed As the player leaves her house in the morning, a cut-scene will automatically begin. Chloe confides about her relationship with Gilbert. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. Encouraging Chloe will make her relieved, and the couple can continue their relationship. A second option to discourage Chloe means that the player wants to marry Gilbert herself. This same event happens reversely if the person is playing as a male character. Rival Event #4 Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player)/Chloe (Girl Player) at a Yellow Flower only OR you are married Chloe: "I'd love to teach you about proposal. Look what I found!" Gilbert: "Let's discuss this somewhere more private." (At the mountaintop) Gilbert: "Chloe, you are the princess of my life. Will you accept this blue feather for your hand in marriage?" Chloe: (Look at the item that Gilbert brought to her) "A Flower Jewel?" Gilbert: "Right! Will you accept it?" Chloe: (Shocked, then blushes.) "Yes... um... of-course...! I'll marry you, Gilbert!" Gilbert: (A heart appear above his head) "I was very happy that you receive such a beautiful jewellery for marriage." Chloe: "To receive such an amazing gift for proposal is beyond any words that I could say." Gilbert: "Let's be happy." (The two stares each other lovingly) 'Rival Wedding' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Gilbert and Chloe will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Gilbert and Chloe's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple is married, the two pairing will call the player announcing that Chloe is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple calls player again, telling that they will have a child. For Gilbert and Chloe, the two will have a daughter. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males